


Fight for the End

by paintedbluerose



Series: Lee Thinks You’re Cute [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Long Feng is a dick, Past Brainwashing, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is brainwashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: The Gaang finds out Long Feng escaped prison thanks to a brainwashed Zuko. They also find out Azula is in town in Ba Sing Se. Neither one is good. Can they save Zuko and save Ba Sing Se before it’s too late?
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Toph, Azula & Long Feng, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Dai Li & Zuko, Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Kuei & Long Feng (Avatar), Long Feng & Zuko, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Lee Thinks You’re Cute [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001100
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to add in the fight but I kind of suck with them and I didn’t want too much in this so I’m splitting it up into two chapters for this series. This is the planning part. Then the fight part. But they are both part of the whole thing. (If that makes sense.)
> 
> Also have to apologize for it being later than expected. Fell on ice and bruised myself. Then been dealing with bad migraine/sinus problems for a week. (Never ending migraine is not fun when writing.) Few days of rest has helped.

Sokka was the master planner. He’d planned their trip to the Northern Water Tribe (mostly). He planned where they needed to go. He planned for their safety and for fighting. Once he found the library, he planned for the invasion. He had several plans for the invasion. None of which included the Dai Li or brainwashing. It wasn’t supposed to be possible. Now he worried his plans might not be enough-he might not be enough.

When he, Toph, and Aang arrived back at their home, he paced around until his sister was safe. Until she entered the house with that same smile she always had and Iroh following her. He hadn’t realized how stressed he was not seeing her and worrying if she would be taken. 

“You’re back!” Sokka exclaimed, rushing to hug his sister. “Did you guys have any problems?”

“No. There was a Dai Li agent watching the shop but nothing happened.” Katara said. “Uncle did get an offer to open his own tea shop in the Upper Ring!” She smiled.

“That’s... uh... that’s great news.” Sokka was confused. It didn’t seem like good news to have a tea shop in the middle of a brainwashing crisis.

“I’ve always wanted my own tea shop.” Iroh smiled. “I wish Zuko was here with me to celebrate.” And just like that, the mood changed for everyone.

“Well, we talked to King Kuei. We started planning for the invasion.” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to explain the next part. “Kuei arrested Long Feng.”

“And my Nephew?” Iroh asked. “Is he... safe?”

“We don’t know. Long Feng refused to tell us where he is. He said there was nothing we could do to change his mind.” 

“I see.” Iroh frowned. He walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. He seemed to age in those few moments, burdened by grief.

“We’re going back tomorrow to see if we can’t find more information. I’m not sure if any of the Dai Li will be able to help us or not.” Sokka shrugged, disappointed in his ability to plan things out. “We might find something in Long Feng’s office that might help.”

“Might?” Katara repeated. “Why does that seem like it’s not going to happen?”

“Because I don’t know!” Sokka sighed. “I don’t know where Zuko is, I don’t know where he could be, I don’t know how we are going to heal him, I don’t know how any of this is going to go in our favor, and I don’t know what I’m doing! I planned for invasion of Fire Nation. Not an invasion of the mind! I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m the plan guy!” He yelled as the stress of the situation built up. He hadn’t realized he was that anxious until he let it all out.

“It’s okay Sokka.” Katara reached out to hug Sokka. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“Why does it feel like we won’t?” Sokka mumbled into Katara’s shoulder as he embraced her. He wasn’t sure the hug made a difference. He also wasn’t sure if he wanted to end the hug.

“Think positive Sokka! We found Appa! We maybe have firebenders on our side. Things are looking up.” Aang smiled. Sokka thought it was too late or too realistic or too something to be that cheerful. 

“Yeah. Sure.” Sokka broke from the hug. “I have a question for you.” He pointed at Aang. “What’s up with the lying to the King?”

“Lying? What do you mean?”

“Come on Snoozles, if anyone was going to call Twinkle Toes on lying, it would be me.”

“You said Zuko saved your life. When did that happen?” Sokka asked, ignoring Toph’s comment.

“Oh that.” Aang looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “He did save my life. Remember that time you guys were sick?”

“And we had to suck frozen frogs? How could I forget?” 

“I was captured by Zhao and Zuko busted me out.” 

“What?! That’s crazy!” Sokka turned to Iroh. “That can’t be true, can it?”

Iroh rubbed his beard and thought for a moment. “Zuko didn’t explain what he was doing but if he broke you out of Pohuai Stronghold, it would explain his injuries and Zhao’s hatred.”

“Injuries?!”

“Oh yeah...” Aang gave a weak smile. “He might have gotten hit in the forehead with an arrow when we were escaping.”

“My Nephew forgets to tell me these things and makes an old man worry. I know he goes out but he refuses to tell me where he’s going or what he’s doing. I knew it was a matter of time before something happened to him.” Iroh sighed. 

“We can find him.” Sokka said, more determined now. “Toph, you can feel where a person is. Would you be able to tell where Zuko is?”

“I can try but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to feel him. Since Long Feng took him, he feels... different. Not the same. It’ll be harder to locate.” Toph shrugged.

“Okay, well we can try that. And-“ Sokka stopped when an urgent knocking interrupted him. It was late and none of them were expecting a visitor. All of them-except Toph-glanced at one another in confusion. 

It was Aang who was the closest and made the move before anyone could stop him. He opened the door to find a guard standing there. “Hello?”

“Avatar Aang, it’s urgent that you and your friends come back to King Kuei. Long Feng has escaped.” The guard panted out.

“We gotta go!” Sokka exclaimed, grabbing a few items they might need. “Uncle, you’re coming with us.”

~~~~

Long Feng started to head towards his secret room when he was stopped by the Princess. He was sure no one knew of his room but it still annoyed him to see her blocking him. She wasn’t supposed to find him. He would find her. If he wanted.

“You have my brother.” She said as she walked around Zuko. “Interesting.” She stood in front of Zuko and tilted her head, as if waiting for Zuko to respond. “Zuzu, why don’t you do what I ask now?”

Zuko said nothing and gave no indication of hearing what the Princess said. Long Feng enjoyed the look of frustration on Azula’s face as she realized she couldn’t control him. “He only listens to me.” Long Feng said. “He only obeys me.”

“You don’t know how to control him like I would. Give him to me.” 

“No. I’m keeping him as my pet.” He smirked. “As leverage.” Long Feng moved Zuko in between him and Azula. “Lee, if the Princess decides to attack me, stop her by any means necessary.”

“Yes Master.” 

“He won’t.” Azula snarled. “He’s not better than me. I’m the stronger bender. I’ll kill him before he tries.”

“Perhaps.” Long Feng shrugged. “But he has his swords. And all he knows is to protect me. He doesn’t care if you’re his sister or not. He’ll keep going until he accomplishes what he was commanded to do. Or he dies.”

“If I kill him, you won’t have anyone to hide behind.” Azula cleared her face of any anger, wearing a mask of indifference. Long Feng could see through it. “I’ll kill him and then I’ll kill you.”

“You could. But without me, the Dai Li won’t trust you. Without me or your brother, the King will get suspicious. How long do you think you can keep your little act up before he finds out who you are?”

“It won’t matter if I control Ba Sing Se by then.” 

Long Feng hesitated a moment. He was getting no where with the Princess and he preferred to have her on his side. At least for now. There was no way she would stay on his side, but if he got what he wanted out of it, it wouldn’t matter by then. “A compromise then. I will help you and you will help me.”

“What could you help me with? And why would I help you?” She sneered. 

“You want to take Ba Sing Se. I want the King gone.” He also wanted to rule Ba Sing Se without having to sneak around like he was with the King, but that wasn’t something he had to mention just then. “I can help you overthrow the King and the council so that you win Ba Sing Se.”

“I doubt you will be happy with just the King gone if I rule Ba Sing Se. You want power and control, don’t you?”

Long Feng wanted to choke the Princess. She was becoming a pain he didn’t want to deal with. “Of course I would. Who doesn’t?” He rolled his eyes. “What I want more is that incompetent fool out of the way. I want the Avatar and his friends to stop trying to make things better for the world.”

“Fine. Give me control over my brother and I will give you what you want.”

“I’m not stupid to believe you won’t kill me as soon as I do. Help me and I’ll give you him.” 

~~~~

King Kuei looked a mess by the time they arrived. His hair was out of place and he wasn’t wearing his outer robes. He kept pacing back and forth in front of his throne.

“Your Majesty? You called for us?” Sokka was unsure if he wanted to hear how bad things were.

“Yes. Long Feng is not in his cell. The guards went to check on him and he’s not there.” 

“Did he earthbend his way out?”

“No. He was in a metal cell. Everything is in tact, no signs of bending on his end. Two guards were unconscious and injured. They’re in recovery now and we’re waiting for them to wake up to find out what they know.” Kuei shook his head. “This is bad.”

“What sort of injuries do they have?” Katara asked. “I might be able to help.”

“I’m told concussion and cuts from swords. Nothing life threatening. It seems more as if whoever broke in only wanted to break Long Feng out.”

“Lee!” Sokka shouted.

“What?” Kuei blinked. “Isn’t that... your friend?”

“Long Feng must have known he was going to go to jail and told Lee to break him out.”

“Oh my Nephew.” Iroh sighed. 

“This might work for us. If Lee is with Long Feng, Toph can find them.” Sokka exclaimed and turned to Toph. “Toph, can you look for Long Feng and see if he’s with anyone?”

“Way to just assume Snoozles.” Toph sighed and punched Sokka. 

“Sorry.” Sokka said as he rubbed his arm. “But you can do it, right?”

Toph stepped away from the group and stomped her foot down and concentrated. “I found him.” She declared a moment later. “But there’s trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“It seems he’s not alone with Sparky. Crazy is with them.” She frowned. 

“That’s not good.” Aang said. “That’s really not good.” 

“What do we do?” Katara asked. Sokka didn’t miss how everyone turned towards him for the answer.

“We have to go after them. We can’t let Azula have either of them or get control of Ba Sing Se.” Sokka started, thinking of a plan as he spoke. “We need both Long Feng and Lee. But we can’t let Long Feng give any commands to Lee.”

“So we knock him out first and take them both.” Toph shrugged.

“Are you sure that’s the best option?” Aang asked.

“Look, I know you may not like violence Aang but it’s best if we knock them out so no one else gets hurt. If Long Feng sees us, he could command Lee to do anything. We can’t afford that.” Sokka sighed. “And since Azula is here, that’s another problem. How did she get into Ba Sing Se?” Everyone turned to King Kuei for the answer. 

“Oh. Is she one of the Kyoshi warriors that came?”

“She is no Kyoshi warrior. She’s the Princess of the Fire Nation.” Iroh said. “It appears as though she pretended to be a Kyoshi warrior to infiltrate the city.”

“Then we also have to assume her friends are with her too. The Chi-Blocker and Knife one.” Sokka rubbed his chin, thinking of a plan. “I have a feeling we’re going to fight for Ba Sing Se tonight.”

“Why does that not sound promising?” Katara sighed. Sokka hadn’t meant for it to sound that way but once she mentioned it, he believed it. It wasn’t just about Zuko anymore. Azula had to be stopped. The only way out of this was if they defeated her or she took control of Ba Sing Se.


	2. Goodbye Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Ba Sing Se and a brainwashed Zuko. Only one wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hate writing fight scenes. I suck at them. This is probably horrible. Even more since I’ve been procrastinating and just wrote this up in like two hours or less...? There will probably be mistakes. My bad. I got inspired and wrote.
> 
> Also, this is the end of Ba Sing Se but not the end of the story.

The plan was... not thought out. So far it was find Long Feng, Zuko, and Azula, grab Long Feng and Zuko (hopefully unconscious), and get out of there. Maybe even capture the Princess. Was it a good plan? No. Was it a decent plan? No. Was it a plan? Sorta? It wasn’t Sokka’s fault the most they had was the three of them are underground somewhere. Let’s split them up before Zuko is under Azula’s control. He tried his best but without knowing what they were heading into, it was hard to plan accordingly.

As they walked down the tunnel Toph and Aang were creating, he tried to think of different ideas on what may happen. None of them seemed good. Most of them ended in capture, takeover of Ba Sing Se, or death. None of which sounded pleasant. Maybe if they just went in, attacked quickly, grabbed who they needed, and left as soon as possible, it wouldn’t be so bad.

Toph stopped tunneling and turned to her left. “They’re this way. It’s a large room but there’s no Dai Li that I can tell.”

“That’s good.” Sokka nodded. “Once we’re in, we should cover Long Feng’s mouth so he can’t order Zu- uh... Lee around.” Sokka almost forgot King Kuei decided to follow them. Almost. “Once we do that, we grab Long Feng and Lee and get out of there.”

“And Azula?” Iroh asked. “What about her?”

“We distract her so she can’t stop us. If we can capture her, that’s good. If not, then we take who we can and leave. The main thing is that she doesn’t get either of them and they’re with us. Got it?” He looked around and saw nods in his direction. They understood the half-baked plan. He was afraid but he swallowed his fears and told Toph to push through.

~~~~

Long Feng wasn’t surprised by the wall breaking through. He figured it was a matter of time before they found out he was not in jail. The little earthbending girl was too good at finding people. If only she worked for him.

He knew they were coming for his pet. He would not allow that. His pet was his and his alone. As he opened his mouth to give a command, a stone hand like the Dai Li used was thrown at his face. He did not want to admit the hand covered his mouth. He was better than this. Better than being hit right away.

He moved to take it off of him and attack back but water was encasing him in. Water surrounded his body up to his neck and froze to ice. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t command his pet. Those fools!

The stupid boy thought he could take on Long Feng with his pathetic weapon. He would have laughed if he was able since the weapon flew around Long Feng. He settled for rolling his eyes. At least the rest of the group weren’t as stupid.

That was the last conscious thought Long Feng had before the stupid weapon hit his head and knocked him out.

~~~~ 

Toph was ready. She created a stone hand like the Dai Li used and punched the wall through. As soon as it was open, she threw that hand at Long Feng’s face. She hoped the moment of surprise worked in her favor.

When she felt Katara waterbend around Long Feng, she figured it worked and moved onto Zuko. He stood there, not doing or saying anything. He seemed so lost, so empty. She hated how he felt. She hated how shallow he was when she felt him. Maybe that’s what happened when a person is brainwashed and devoid of any personality.

“Come on Sparky, let’s get you out of here.” She pulled on him but he wouldn’t budge. He didn’t want to move. “Sparky, let’s go.”

She felt metal hitting the ground and knew it was Sokka’s boomerang. A moment later, Long Feng fell to the ground. She grabbed the boomerang, ignored Sokka’s protests, and moved the earth so she was closer to Zuko’s head. She felt around to make sure she was in the right area and used Sokka’s boomerang. “Sorry Sparky!” She said as she felt his body crumble to the ground. She hoped there wasn’t too much damage. But then again, what would a head injury do to a brainwashed kid?

~~~~

Katara was ready to go as soon as Toph opened the wall. Her water was out, ready for the attack. No sooner had Toph covered Long Feng’s face did she have her water encasing him. She covered up to his neck in water and froze it. Once Sokka threw his boomerang, she started to unfreeze the water. When the boomerang hit Long Feng, she removed the water and moved on to help Iroh and Aang with Azula.

Azula seemed to be doing decent against the two of them. Katara stepped in and threw ice daggers at the Princess, which she brushed aside with a sweep of her hand encased in fire. Still, it looked like they had the upper hand. Even more when Sokka and Toph came over to join them.

“Give up Azula. You won’t win.” Aang said as he sent an airblast her way.

“You seem to forget we did this already.” She said as she dodged Aang’s attack. “Though there seemed to be one more of you last time.”

“And you left.” Katara glared at Azula. 

“I did. But now I have an army with me.” She snapped her fingers and her two friends came out, ready to fight. Along with Dai Li agents surrounding the small group. “Now, this looks better.”

“Dai Li, stand down.” Kuei demanded. “I am your King and I order you to stand down.”

“You are a fool.” Azula laughed. “The Dai Li don’t listen to you. They listen to actual power. Not a puppet King. They listen to me.”

With that, the Dai Li attacked the group, throwing rock at everyone. Katara did her best to break apart the rock and knock out the Dai Li but there were too many of them. Not to mention the knife girl and chi-blocker. 

“Sokka, we need to leave.” She said as she dodged a few rocks to speak with her brother.

“I know. I know.” He sighed. “I was afraid this would happen.”

“If we don’t get Zuko and Long Feng out of here, we won’t be able to help Zuko.”

“If we don’t stop Azula, she’ll take over Ba Sing Se. Is that what you want?”

She took a moment and looked around at the battle. Even though they were fighting Dai Li and pushing them back, more came out. The three Fire Nation girls were attacking Aang and Iroh, with Iroh holding his arm like he was injured. They were surrounded.

“We can’t save Ba Song Se and Zuko. But we can save Zuko. I don’t want us to lose both. Please.” 

He looked at her and must have seen something in her expression. “Okay. All right.” He nodded. “If you, Toph and Iroh can hold them back, Aang, Kuei, and I will take Long Feng and Zuko up to Appa. Give us a few minutes for cover.”

“Be careful.”

“You too sis.”

~~~~

Sokka was trusting his boomerang again as he threw it at the Fire Nation girls. It managed to knock two of them out, but not the Princess. She did not appear happy by that either. She looked ready to attack him when a wall of ice blocked her view of him.

“Aang, come with me.” Sokka called for his friend, struggling to pick up Long Feng. Kuei, at least, was standing next to the unconscious men. 

“What’s going on?” Aang asked. “They’re still fighting.”

“I know. But we have to leave. Now.” He picked up Zuko and tossed him at Aang. “They’re going to cover for us while we get Appa. Now come on!”

The three of the ran back the way they came, all the while Aang was blasting the bison whistle. Appa came roaring in, close to the entrance Toph made. Sokka pushed Kuei and Bosco (who had been hiding by the entrance for them) up on Appa. He then tossed Long Feng up on Appa, not really caring if he hurt him.

“Can you feel where Toph is like she’s been teaching you?” He asked as he grabbed Zuko from Aang.

Aang stomped his foot down. “I can feel her. She’s close to Iroh and Katara.”

“Good. Send a signal to her that we need to go.”

Aang stomped his foot again, moving the earth as he did. A moment later, he looked back up at Sokka. “She’s got it. They’re on their way back.”

~~~~

Toph felt the bump that hit her foot and knew it was Twinkle Toes. No one else moved earth like an airbender. In a quick movement, she surrounded her, Katara, and Uncle with earth. “Let’s go!” She shouted as she took the lead. It wouldn’t take long for the Dai Li to break her wall of earth and she did not want to be there when they did.

“I’ll cover up the end.” Katara called out, moving her water around. Toph had been around her enough to know she was freezing the exit. 

Toph created a new path to the old path, away from the Dai Li agents she knew were behind them before she put up her wall. Once in the tunnel, Katara froze the hole up several times.

“That should hold them for a while. It’s pretty thick.” Katara said as she ran to catch up with them.

Toph let the others go in front of her as they ran. Every so often, she felt the ground to see if anyone was chasing them or ahead of them. She could feel the Dai Li behind but it seemed like the ice held them back a while. She did not want them to catch up. Moving her arms, she picked up the ground surrounding the three of them and pushed it up. They were going to get out of there the express way.

~~~~

Katara had not expected the ground to move with Toph like it did. Though it startled her, she wasn’t going to complain. It would get them up faster. It wasn’t long before they reached the surface. 

“Let’s go!” Sokka cried out, reaching out his hand to help them up. Aang helped a little more when he airbended them up on Appa, much to the annoyance of Toph.

“That was something.” Iroh blinked as he landed on Appa.

“Sorry. In a rush.” Aang said and called out a yip-yip to Appa to fly away.

It wasn’t until Appa was in the air did Katara take a moment to breathe. They were safe and alive. There was still much to do with Zuko. Ba Sing Se was captured. But they were safe.

“Did we make the right decision?” Sokka asked her. “Should we have stayed?”

She looked at her brother holding onto Long Feng, who was tied up. She looked to Aang who looked broken-hearted at Appa’s head. She looked at Toph, Kuei, and Bosco who were huddled together, holding onto Appa in fear. She looked at Iroh, holding his nephew close to him, tears falling down his face as he whispered to him. “We did what we had to.” She finally answered.

“Was it worth it?”

She pointed to Iroh and Zuko. “Maybe.”

She hoped it was. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake saving Zuko. She hoped they hadn’t ruined everything when they let the Fire Nation take Ba Sing Se. She feared her hopes would be crushed.


End file.
